


Special Day

by Kumiko



Series: Fame [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Flirting, Happy Surprises, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Slaine is an Actor, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: Slaine intends to always make today the most important day, but there are minor complications.





	Special Day

Slaine was so excited. Today was a very special day, and he’d even finished all of his projects early. It was Inaho’s and his anniversary! He had everything planned. Inaho was always a private person, so he’d set up the dinner and dessert he’d planned at home. Despite Inaho’s stoic appearance, she was a sugar addict. He made sure to never indulge her too often -since it always made her extra cranky with him.

Slaine had perfected his scene, and started packing away, but Harklight stopped him. “Mr. Troyard. I’m terribly sorry, but you can’t leave just yet. The producer wants you to repeat a scene with Ms. Envers. She says she can’t get the atmosphere of the scene without you present.”

Slaine had to contain how much he didn’t care about her inability to do a rom-com scene. All it contained was Lemrina’s character monologuing while staring at him. He didn’t know what she had to grasp to just stare at him. Slaine glanced at his watch. It was well before 3 o’clock. He could sacrifice this time away from Inaho. He would be fine as long as he didn’t stay past 5.

Slaine ran to the set. The producer clapped loudly. “Since we’re making so much progress, why don’t we finish out the rest of the episode and preview?” He asked rhetorically. Everyone cheered as if that was great news. Slaine, however, balled up his fist.

The rest of the hour-long episode’s set-up took four hours. Lemrina kept making silly mistakes, and Harklight kept reminding him that the producer needed him for another re-do. He was five nanoseconds from ripping his hair out, but his stylist would just have to do it all over again for two hours. It wasn’t even a lot of make-up. Just thinking about it made him think of Inaho. He decided to just send her a message.

_this is taking forever!!!!! >_<_

He waited for a reply, but was interrupted from his thoughts. Lemrina put her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for being so patient with me. Most actors would’ve just left me.”

He had contemplated that many times. He wouldn’t lie and say it was no problem. “Everyone has one of those days. I’m happy we could finish the episode today.” That meant he was free for two weeks. He prayed his manager wouldn’t be particularly evil.

His phone vibrated, but Lemrina let out an abrupt laugh. “You’re so nice. I didn’t believe the rumors when I heard them at first. You’re an A-lister, after all.” She blushed. “Sorry. That probably sounded weird.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s a rumor that’s more often true than false. I know this is your second drama, so you’re going to be nervous. That’s okay.” He glanced at his phone even though it was rude.

_Baby: T_T hurry back… we miss you_

Slaine completely flushed. Ever since Inaho’s pregnancy, she’s been even more open with her feelings. Just last night they stayed up for most of the night. She wanted him to read jokes out loud to her, so her and the baby could laugh about it. He found her calls something he was slowly becoming addicted to. Hearing her laugh so loudly…

“Are you okay? Your face turned red. Is the heat getting to you?” Lemrina asked surreptitiously. He saw her lean forward and look up at him. 

“I actually wanted to know if you… I don’t know, would like to eat dinner with me?” She asked bashfully. Slaine felt blindsided. Maybe it was because he was so preoccupied with thoughts of Inaho, but he didn’t even know that Lemrina had been flirting with him. 

“I’m sorry, but-”

She waved her hands to cover her embarrassment. “No, it’s fine. You’re a busy man.”

“Actually-”

“I-I should just…”

“Lemrina.” He said, gently grabbing her arm. She looked at him. “I’m not rejecting you because of anything superficial. I’m not able to eat with you because today is my anniversary.”

She blinked owlishly, but stopped trying to run away. “Anniversary? Of what?”

“Of my marriage.” He said sheepishly. Inaho was a well-kept secret between him and his agency. He didn’t know why he didn’t just let her think whatever she had been. It wasn’t like it would’ve hurt too much. It would definitely have made things awkward, but they were actors. Faking an emotion until they believed it was their job.

“You’re… married? Since when?” She said, slowly backing away from him. “Is it… you know, to Asseylum?”

“Oh no. I’ve been married for a while. It’s not Asseylum.”

She nodded. “I just… I am so sorry. I just assumed because you didn’t have a ring, b- but I should’ve known better. I must’ve made you so angry. Today is your anniversary, and I’ve taken up so much of your time.” She mumbled.

“It’s fine. My wife… she understands. We’ve been at this for a while. I sometimes don’t know why she deals with me.” He laughed nervously, glancing at the message Inaho sent. She must be waiting for him. Lately she would sit on the couch, and stare at the door. He caught her doing it just last week, and it worried him.

Lemrina frowned. “Just because she understands doesn’t mean she’s okay with it. You should hurry back. I’m… really sorry. I don’t know how I can express how badly I feel about holding you up.” She said, and backed away from him.

Before he could salvage the situation –or make it worse –Harklight called for him. All of his stuff had been packed away. He looked back, and found that Lemrina had made a speedy getaway. He would’ve went to check on her, but Inaho always came first. It was approaching 8, and he hadn’t managed to make one thing right.

He sent a message to Inaho. He was worried that her restlessness would take a turn.

_I’m on my way. I’m sorry it took so long… forgive me????_

She replied immediately.

_Baby: Only if you bring my favorite drink._

He laughed. Inaho loved some Passion Fruit drink that was low in sugar and calories. It was her favorite drink since he accidentally bought it for her. He was happy that he already thought to buy it for her. It was their tradition to drink it to commemorate their anniversary.

They met on the same day he proposed, and the day they were married. He made sure that today remained the most important day for her. Her life hadn’t given her a bed of flowers. He promised her happiness, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He finally arrived at his home, and thanked Harklight. He ran to the door, which seemed a normal occurrence at this point. He unlocked the door, and caught Inaho laying awkwardly on the couch, waiting for him. He sighed, disappointed in himself. 

Slaine quietly closed the door, and walked towards her. He caressed her face. She was always so beautiful. “Baby.” He called, and watched her fling her head up with her eyes closed.

She flashed him a sleepy smile. “Welcome back.” She lifted her arms like a child, and he laughed. 

“I’m sorry for coming back so late.” He whispered in her hair, doing his usual ritual of memorizing everything about her.

“You should be. I made this French cuisine. I’d tell you what it is, but I don’t care to butcher the pronunciation.” She stiffened, and pulled back. She looked him in the eyes, leaning closer to him. She relaxed slightly.

“Um… what was that?”

“You smell like another woman. Your co-star? It’s not Seylum. I know her.”

He felt like her sense of smell increased since her pregnancy, which shouldn’t be possible because she was already a blood hound before. “Yeah, the one from the drama.”

“Why was she touching you?”

He felt nervous. “She was… flirting,” he admitted with a cringe. “I told her that I was married.”

She simply looked at him. “The female lead?”

“Yeah, Lemrina.”

“Lemrina Envers. Age 22. Daughter of Gilzeria and Mika. Child actor at the age of 14. Currently a college student. A steadily increasing fanbase of over 20,000 followers in her first month of her first advertisement. Woman, second to Asseylum, who was voted for your perfect match.”

He shook his head, and leaned on her. “Why do you know that?”

Inaho simply huffed. “Why shouldn’t I? She’s single, and rumors are floating around that you two look good together.” She veered off.

“Which isn’t going to happen.”

“Why shouldn’t it? No one outside of this woman and your agency know about me.”

She was in a mood. “Do you want them to?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you?”

And she wasn’t going to be helpful at all. “I don’t. They’ll only start harassing you, and our baby. I don’t want you two in the spotlight.”

“Three.”

He blinked as his brain started buffering. “Three?”

She nodded, still buried into his chest. “We’re having twins. Nobody knows but you.”

He took two deep breaths. “Twins.” He breathed out. “Us? You?”

“Really it’s all you and your swimmers.”

He laughed, and hugged her tighter. “Now I really don’t want to share you with anyone else. Bad enough I have to share you with your friends and sister.”

“They’re not that bad.” She stepped back. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Where is it?” She asked looking around. He didn’t have to be psychic to know what she was looking for. 

He brought out the Passion Fruit drinks. “Here.”

“A toast to another good year.” She said, taking a sip. “A toast to us finally expanding on the family.” She said with a chuckle.

“Cheers to us.” He said, mimicking a high-class tone.

Slaine kissed Inaho’s forehead. “I love you.” He kissed her nose. “I love you.” He took his time kissing her lips. “I love you.”

Her face was bright red, but she maintained eye contact. “We love you, too.” She poked his chest. “I would love you even more if you would follow me upstairs.” She spun from him, and sauntered away.

He laughed, checking the door, and followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to write this and post it today. I've been dreaming about it.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Kudos, comment, and subscribe away!


End file.
